Man of Steel 1
Synopsis for "From Out the Green Dawn" Prologue On the planet Krypton, scientist Jor El returns home to inform his wife, Lara, that their world is doomed. A geological chain reaction has fused the planet's core elements into a new radioactive compund. This new compound is destroying their world and they only have hours left to live. Jor-El tells Lara that he has devised a way for their son, Kal-El, to escape Krypton's destruction. The rocket has been programmed to land on Earth, a planet not too different from Ancient Krypton, where due to the Yellow Sun, Kal-El will have vastly increased physical abilities. He places him inside of a specially designed birthing matrix equipped with hyper-drive capabilities. As Krypton explodes, the gestation chamber launches itself into hyperspace; its destination – Earth. Chapter One: The Secret Years later in Smallville, teenager Clark Kent single-handedly wins the high school football championship for Smallville High. As the crowd carries him off on their shoulders, his father Jonathan Kent approaches and beckons him away. He drives Clark back to the Kent family farm and warns him about showy displays of his powers. As they return home, Jonathan takes him to an abandoned section of field, where he reveals the buried remains of the Kryptonian Birthing Matrix Clark landed in. Jonathan explains how his wife Martha and he found the birthing matrix in their field eighteen years ago, and had been concealing it ever since. Dealing with not only being an alien, but also being adopted, Clark determines that his days of irresponsible usage of his abilities must come to an end. He decides to leave Smallville, in search of places where he can do greater good. Chapter Two: The Exposure At the 250th anniversary celebration of Metropolis, where Clark Kent has been making his home for the past several years, a special NASA shuttle-craft named the Constitution prepares to land at Metropolis International Airport. Suddenly, a passenger plane enters the no-fly zone and collides with the Constitution. The shuttle goes into a tailspin and begins to falter. From the assembled crowd below, Clark Kent realizes that he has no choice but to save the people on board, even if it means revealing himself to the world. He flies upward and saves the shuttle. One of the passengers is Daily Planet reporter, Lois Lane. An interaction almost occurs between the two as she's about to begin asking him questions, but they are swarmed by a crowded mob, which Superman flies away from and escapes. He returns to Smallville and confides in his parents, upset that despite his desires for secrecy, he was treated terribly like any commercial celebrity. Epilogue: The Super-Hero Jonathan concocts a way that Clark can continue to publicly use his abilities while simultaneously concealing his true identity. Martha Kent sews together a colorful, symbolic uniform for Clark to wear, using a gigantic "S" logo created by Clark and Jonathan. Although it is created with normal cloth, Martha long ago noticed that any fabric pressed right up close against him never tears anyway (although this will not protect his cape). Clark reinvents himself as Clark Kent into a humbler and meeker public identity with which to disguise himself, so he can lead a normal life. When it's finished, he dons his costume for the first time, becoming... Superman. Appearing in "From Out the Green Dawn" Featured Characters *Superman (First Appearance Chronologically) Supporting Characters *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Jor-El *Lara Lor-Van *Lois Lane Villains *None Known Other Characters *Kryptonian Service Robots **Kelex **Kelor *Lana Lang *Emmett Vale (Cameo) Locations *Krypton *Metropolis **Metropolis International Airport **New Troy *Kansas **Small County **Smallville **Kent Farm **Smallville High School Items *Kryptonite (First Appearance Chronologically) *Kent Family Scrapbook Vehicles *Kryptonian Birthing Matrix *U.S.S. Constitution Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Man_of_Steel_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-man-of-steel-/37-27236/ 1